Adam Kitay
Back before humans, land, and dinosaurs ever existed there was just clouds and water and on half the white fluffy clouds lived the graceful unicorns and on the other half lived there immortal enemy the dastardly dragons. In the frigid water lived the beautiful blue whales. One day the greedy ruler of the dragons, King Fire, decided that he wanted more land to rule so he invaded the unicorns share of land. It was a sad battle with the dragons claiming victory. They killed all of the unicorns except one. The last unicorn had no place to go except the water so the unicorn flew into the water. If he died there would be no more worthy magic left in the world and evil will take over so he had to find a way to add more good magic to the world. The unicorn thought and thought until he bumped into a whale. Whales and unicorns have never met before so the unicorn started thinking "what a beautiful creature." The whale thought the same thing. They were in love. They got married and had a magical kid. The very first narwhal was created. A magical being, a mix of a unicorn and a whale. Later on the unicorn led an army of narwhals to v.s the dragons. The unicorn's army won but the last unicorn died in the process. That is how narwhals were created and why there are no unicorns left in the world. Story 1 Dragon version The Dark Side Unicorn of the sea told from the dragons point of view "We dragons need more land we don't have enough rooms for are populations rapid growth" said a citizen of the town of cloudtopia to there king. The king said" The only way to get more land is to steal it from those good for nothing unicorns but that would be almost impossible. The king thought of ways to get the unicorns land but nothing came. Eventually the king saw dragons hunting for there food and realized that they sneaked up on there prey. He thought that was the way to defeat the unicorns. King Smoke worked with there general to train the army and to get them ready for the upcoming war. Finally after 1 long month of training they were ready to attack. The war has begun. Many dragons died but it was all worth it when the dragons won. The dragons did not no that there victory would cost them. The dragons were fighting for who gets what land. That weakened them for when the unicorn and narwhals attacked. The dragons were defeated. Story 2 A Tale of One Bear The trip started out like any other ordinary vacation. I, John Cooper, from a small town in the center of Pennsylvania, is now standing at the Philadelphia Airport surrounded by press. Everyone wants to know what happened and how I survived. I needed to find my family and tell them I was OK. My parents thought I was finally old enough to go on a ski trip by myself. I left the United States with a suitcase of clothes, money, skis, and my phone to set out on the journey of a lifetime. It was going to be great, so I thought. I boarded a plane at exactly 2 pm on September, 27th. The plane was full of passengers enthusiastically waiting to get to Canada. I made my way to my seat in the coach section of the plane. I made many friends on the plane who were also going to the Canadian Rockies to ski. I finally dozed off and next thing I knew we had arrived. I exited the plane and could smell the fresh, crisp Canadian air. I made my way to the hotel where my parents booked a room for me. When I got there they gave me my room key and I headed to my room on the 13th floor, number 279, with my luggage. I would start skiing at 12:00pm, about three hours from now. I started putting on my ski clothes which consisted of a warm winter jacket, gloves, and ski boots. It was finally time to head to the mountains so I got my skis and my poles and started heading to the mountains. The weather was just right. It was just cold enough to keep the white snow thick and fluffy. I took the ski lift up to an expert level, double black diamond slope, called expo. There was a ski patrol lodge at the top of the mountain and one of the officers saw me and he said, " you're very young to go down a double black. I will come with you." I said, "OK." I went down the slope with the officer right behind me. This trail was known throughout the park for all the sticks and rocks on the trail. I started skiing a little to fast and tripped over a large stick implanted in the cold snow covered ground. I hit the ground hard and rolled into the woods. When I fell my helmet hit a rock and cracked open while the shock knocked me unconscious. My last thought was that I hope the ski patrol officer was still behind me. Apparently, he searched for me and after an hour he could not find me so he called for backup and that did not help. I woke up and the last thing I could remember was me being at the top of the mountain. I was in the woods with nothing but clothes and a phone that broke from the fall. I had to find out how to get back to civilization. I forgot my parents had packed a compass because they are safety freaks. I had the compass in my pocket, too bad I was not paying attention in gym class when we went over how to use a compass. 2mp starts hear I started to wonder through the woods and then I came across the scariest thing I have every seen (next to the clown my younger sister had for her birthday this year) a grizzly bear measuring at nine feet tall. Normally grizzles are 7 feet tall but with this one it was not the case. I started to run and run and then I stopped. The grizzly bear was not chasing me instead he stood there looking sad and cute. I walked up to the bear and started petting it and it smiled at me. I made a new friend who would help me with my journey as I would later find out. The bear and I started wandering through the forest until we found a very tall fruit tree. We were very tired so we sat under the tree and rested for a while. After we rested the bear lifted me up so that I could get us some fruit. Now that we rested and ate we were ready to continue are journey. We started walking until we came to a cave. My curiosity got the best of my and I went into the cave only to find a ravenous hungry fox. The fox chased me out of the cave and when I got out of the cave the bear picked me up and started running with the fox pursuing behind us. The bear ran out of the woods and placed me on the mountain. The bear started walking back to the woods ready to fight the fox. Before he went I saw a tear in his eye and then I started crying. That was the last time I ever saw the Bear. I walked back down the mountain and when I got to the bottom a ski patrol officer saw me and said on his walkie "I found the missing kid". I asked him how long was I gone he said 2 weeks. I walked back to my hotel room checked out and headed to the airport. I made other friends along the way but no animal was as friendly as the bear who had risked his life to save mine. What about the bear? The squeal to A Tale of One Bear 20 years later I married Miranda Cooper and we had twins named Jack and Jill. It will be their 5th birthday in 5 days so I wanted to do something special. I decided to teach them how to ski. I decided it would be fun to go see the place were my adventure happened 20 years ago so we were going to go to canada. I bought the plane tickets online and then told the kids. They were very exited. We boarded the plane and after 10 minutes of waiting we took off. The kids enjoyed the plane ride until we started to land. The kids complained that there ears hurt so I gave them some candy to suck on and earbuds that silenced them. After we landed we went to the hotel. I asked for room number 279 but it was taken so they gave me room number 259. We unpacked then went to the ski shop. At the shop I bought us all the gear necessary to ski. Then we headed to the slopes. We started skiing and I could already tell they would pick this up really quickly and they did. Later that night Miranda took the kids back to the hotel while I was about to go down expo, the double black diamond slope, again. I started going down and I stopped and stared at the woods where the bear lurked and I began to sulk. 3MP. Then I saw something in the woods and I hoped it was the bear but no it was a fox again! But then the fox suddenly died and that is when I saw him, my favorite bear. For the story above I am doing one of those things were I end with a cliff hanger and never finish it. The Potatoes I wake up. It was the new year of 2048. I get dressed and walk outside to see the city of Poptartatopia destroyed. Floating light brown potatoes were whipping people and saying " Obey the potatoes". Then I saw a potato that looked different then the other potatoes. He was bigger and stronger then the other potatoes. All the other potatoes started looking at him and saying "all hale the potato overlord". Then the potato overlord spots me and screams "get him" and that is when my heart stops and I pass out. I wake up in a jail cell next to the president of the USA, Pusheener Dogeingtin! I ask him how he got here and he says all he remembered was floating potatoes yelling at him. I told him my story and we both felt that we had to brake out of this prison and I had a plan. I told the the president that "I will tell the guard that I think I broke my leg and he will come in to the jail cell and look at it. While he is looking at my leg you will steal the guards keys and then I will eat the guard and we will run to the exit". Then we took action. The guard came to look at my leg and I ate him raw "yuk". We ran out of the building listening to the sound of alarms ringing. Our next step was to take the potatoes down. We had to get to a safe place so we could think of a way to defeat the potatoes. The president took me to a secret underground bunker. In the bunker I saw a lot of hi tech weapons. I picked up a sniper rifle, took no more than a step outside of the bunker, and shot the potato right were it heart should be. The potato didn't even notice and then the whole in his chest regrew. I looked around for another weapon and saw a flamethrower. I climbed back out of the bunker and burned the potato in till he was a chip. Then I ate him but all the other potatoes noticed I ran back to the bunker but they caught me. I yelled for help and than the president came out of the bunker with a flamethrower. Our Planet The baby blue sky It makes me say oh my The providing trees Helps you and me The ocean blue sea Seems to smile back at me The sun shinning bright It provides the world with light To all these things the earth brings It makes the birds want to sing So we should give thanks once in a while And maybe the earth will give us a smile Going green is good for the earth Maybe with our help the earth will rebirth Summer The sun shinning bright Not a snowflake in sight Plants growing proud Camps that are loud People outside On a water slide Trips to be taken People not getting waken Sweat will drip Kids doing the whip Birds sing in trees Watch out for bees Don't skin your knees Make sure to say please School is out no one will pout So enjoy summer with out a doubt Winter Snow is falling People with the cold are bawling Doors are closing kids are dozing School is snowed out Few will pout Shorter days Two hour delays Jackets being worn Kids staying inside eating popcorn It is like summer In witch it is not a bummer Fall Fruit is growing Leaves are falling Raking leaves into a pile Raking for while Pumpkins sprouting Witches shouting Trick or treating Pumpkin pie eating Spring Rain is falling Its like the clouds are bawling Plants are blooming Flowers are amusing 4th marking period Continuation of the potatoes. Mr. President torched the potato who captured me and we ate him. The other potatoes charged at us so we ran back into the bunker. In the bunker I saw a petting zoo and I thought to my self how the goats might be useful in are battle against the potatoes. I told the president my idea of letting the goats loos to eat the potatoes while we ride on a goat torching all the potatoes. As soon as we let the goats go one goat just elbow smashes the potato over lord. The rest of the potatoes retreat into a space ship that I never noticed even though it was right on top of the sprinkle house. After the potatoes left we noticed that past are cities border there was no trace of the potatoes. Trapped I don't know what I am going to do. They are surrounding the building. I am unarmed while they are equipped with a variation of weapons. I can only stale time. So that is what I am going to do by telling a flashback. It all started a 2 days before my birthday when my mom said we are going to D.C.for my birthday. We were going to stay for 3 days. I started packing, well I mean my mom started packing while I watched TV. My dad was at work so my mom was going to pack for him to. The next day I slept in to 12 pm. When I woke up I heard my mom say Adam help me pack. So Instead of helping her pack a fell back to sleep. The next day I got dressed got my suitcase and got into the car at 6 in the morning to go to the airport. When we arrived at the airport I bumped into a guy who was actually a terrorist. He had the same bag as me and when I bumped into him we both dropped our bags. I picked up his bag and he picked up mine. We boarded the plan at 10 in the morning. Since we lived in Maine it would take 1 hour 37 minutes to get there. Luckily the plain had a TV on the back of everyone chairs. When we arrived we went to were we pick up are luggage. We watched the belt go round and round till we saw are luggage. We picked up our luggage and than rented a car. I am from I am from meat The rarest of so So pink in the middle It makes me go woe I am from fruit The weirdest of though In many colors Fruit you probably don't know I am from this star ✡ Jewish I am I am from cfpms The best school in the land I am from Hillendale Kindergarten to 5th grade I am from soccer I am from skiing I am from hip hop I am from camp I am from rocks I am from plants I am from a family Who I love so. Category:Period Four Category:All Students